¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sai!
by Kirby-Nara
Summary: [Oneshot-SaiIno] Esta vez es Ino quien se esfuerza en la planificación de algo para el artista. El cumpleaños numero veinte es importante e Ino convencerá a media aldea para que Sai tenga una fiesta y cumpleaños increible... pero, ¿lo lograra sin uno que otro problema?- [CONTINUACIÓN DE "ABSTRACCIÓN EMOCIONAL"]


**~~~ Notas del Capitulo: Yo sé que debí subir esto –para que tuviera más sentido-** **EN EL** **cumpleaños de Sai y no** **POR EL** **cumpleaños de Sai, pero bueno, ¡AQUÍ ESTA AÚN ASÍ! ~~~**

Un pequeño Oneshot sobre uno de los personajes que más me gustan del anime/manga "Naruto". Así es, como leyeron en el Sumary y en el título, este Oneshot habla sobre el cumpleaños de Sai, ex-ambu de raíz, y miembro amado -para mí, mínimo XD- del equipo Kakashi y siete :3

Jaj, este corto, pero hermoso capítulo es algo así como una pequeña continuación, por así decir, de _"Abstracción emocional"_ , no es tan necesario leerla, pero si dejo claro que sería lindo jej. Elegí continuar este Oneshot por el cumpleaños de Sai porque el otro lo publique en el de Ino o bueno, por el cumpleaños de Ino y... Y por eso XD

Amm, me gustaría informar que no he dejado de lado la fic de 'Misión Nara', solo estoy un poquito retrasada con la redacción pues, como dije en otra de las actualizaciones de una fic, lamentablemente tuve un inconveniente con el lugar en donde escribo y redacto mis historias. Ahora, tuve que volver a reescribir los capítulos de mis tres fic en proceso **["Aprendiendo a Amar", "El dolor de amarte", y obvio, "Misión Nara"]** , además, este Oneshot, creo yo, se los debía a quienes esperaban y me pidieron una continuación a la otra historia y pues, ya se me había ocurrido y llevaba la redacción en adelanto, así que... Pues aquí esta Jaj.

Una cosa más; solo me gustaría pedirles que lean y disfruten el capítulo, me haría el día y estaría muy feliz si me pudieran expresar su opinión en un review ;D Ya saben que, como escritores, eso siempre nos anima y nos ayuda a seguir trayéndoles nuestras historias...

Y sin más, nos vemos en las notitas finales.

****Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Kishimoto-sensei****

 **-)****(-**

 **«CAPITULO ÚNICO»**

" **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sai!"**

\- ¡Buena suerte, hija! ¡Felicita a Sai-kun de mi parte!

\- ¡Hai, mamá! - Respondió la rubia Yamanaka corriendo y agitando su brazo en alto a forma de despedida mientras veía a su madre hacer lo mismo desde la entrada de la florería de su familia.

Ino corrió y corrió manteniendo la sonrisa con la que no solo había salido de su hogar, sino con la que había despertado e incluso, con la que la noche anterior, se había ido a dormir.

 _¿Porque la hermosa chica portaba aquella exuberante sonrisa?_

Era la pregunta que todos los aldeanos y shinobi que la veían pasar y reconocían, se hacían sin poder contestarla a ciencia cierta.

Ino se apresuró y, de un salto, llegó a un tejado, de donde se siguió por sobre las casas para evitar el tráfico que ese día se había generado en las calles de Konoha; todo ese gentío la separaba de su destino y realmente, lo que menos quería, era retrasarse para que su amiga Sakura le gritara algo como _"Nos citas a todos y se te ocurre llegar tarde a ti"_ , o también podía ser _"Aparte de cerda, tardada"..._

En fin, había un montón de reclamos o insultos que la pelirrosa pudo haberle dado, pero, al descender del ultimo tejado para llegar a su lugar de reuniones habitual, _'Yakiniku Q'_ , no vio a nadie más que a su amigo Kiba y su perro Akamaru junto al siempre callado Shino.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? - Cuestiono algo preocupada la rubia. ¿Acaso no habían notado que ese era el día en el que ella había pedido _'muy amablemente'_ que fueran al comercio de BBQ para preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sai?...

\- Hinata y Naruto nos pidieron que los disculpáramos contigo, se retrasaran un poco, pero llegaran- Contestó el Aburame sin separar su cuerpo de la fría pared del local de comida.

\- Hai, y yo encontré a Shikamaru, al capitán Yamato y al viejo Kakashi, ellos dijeron que pasarían por Gai-sensei pero que tenían que hacer un par de cosas antes de venir, y por eso pidieron que si no llegaban a la hora acordada, empezáramos sin ellos- Exclamó el Inuzuka jugando con su can y unos niños que al ver al animal de pelaje blanco, no pudieron evitar acercarse.

\- ¡¿Pero qué diablos les sucede a todos?!- Casi estalló Ino al decir aquello haciendo que ambos chicos respingaran del susto y los niños salieran huyendo por el grito.

\- Hey, Ino, tranquilizate- Dijo una voz detrás de la rubia y esta se dio la vuelta para ver a la que le había llamado, TenTen, llegando junto a Sakura y Lee. Este último venía caminando de manos mientras contaba en voz alta; _'1203, 1204, 1205...'_

\- ¡Ohayo!, Ino-cerda, ¿no me digas que esperar y preparar fiestas ya no son lo tuyo? - Exclamó la pelirrosa divertida por lo nerviosa que se veía la ojiazul.

\- Muy graciosa, frentona- Contestó Ino con sarcasmo en su voz, tratando de verse desinteresada ignorando a la ojijade y sin conseguirlo, pues no dejaba de mirar a todos lados y tallar sus manos la una a la otra con nerviosismo-. Yo estoy muy... Bien...

\- Lo que digas, cerda- Respondió Sakura y se acercó hasta ella tocándole el hombro. La ojiazul se volvió para verla y observó que su amiga portaba una brillante sonrisa mientras le decía- Todo está bien, Ino. A Sai le va a gustar...

Ino contesto con una sonrisa y, en ese momento, Hinata y Naruto, junto a Chouji y Shikamaru, llegaron a la reunión. No mucho después de estos, el Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi, al lado de su amigo, Gai, y uno de sus viejos camaradas de ambu, Yamato, aparecieron y la reunión a la que Ino mando para asistir, comenzó...

\- Bien, ¿todos tienen claro su parte? - Pregunto la Yamanaka en extremo entusiasmada después de dar una larguísima explicación de lo que ella quería que fuera el cumpleaños perfecto de Sai.

\- Ino, conozco a Sai, es raro, pero también algo conservador. Tu propuesta de _"La mejor fiesta para Sai",_ es algo exagerada- Difirió la Haruno, recibiendo de la kunoichi rubia una mirada de asesina y esta corrigio a su amiga. Según Ino esa no iba a ser _la mejor fiesta para Sai,_ sino, _"¡LA PRIMER GRAN E INCREIBLE FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE SAI!"_

\- Sakura-chan, tiene razón, esto no es nada el estilo de Sai 'ttebayo- Exclamó Naruto, levantándose de la mesa en la que la empleada del local los había acomodado al entrar todos juntos y comenzó a decir- ¡yo tengo una mejor id…

\- ¡Cállate! - Gritaron a la vez casi todos los reunidos.

\- Ino, creo que, al estar tan emocionada por el cumpleaños de tu novio, ni siquiera te pusiste a pensar en si le gustaría o no lo que piensas hacer- Exclamó Kiba, quejándose de la falta de atención de su amiga.

Al escuchar la palabra _'novio'_ , la Yamanaka no pudo evitar el intenso sonrojo mientras negaba esa clase de relación con el pálido chico.

\- Mendokusai, Ino... Si tan bien planeado tienes todo, ¿cómo entraremos a su casa? – Cuestionó Shikamaru cansado de ver como su amiga trataba y trataba de planear aquella fiesta que, por primera vez, tal vez no lograría.

\- ¿A casa de quién? - La pregunta llego por detrás de la rubia y el Nara que, por estar tan metidos en su discusión, ni cuenta se dieron cuando Sai apareció dentro del restaurante de BBQ, y menos, cuando al reconocer a todos, se acercó.

\- ¿Pues de quien más?, de Sa...- Iba a decir el Uzumaki, pues tan distraído estaba que no había visto o notado a quien le hablaba. Hinata, que estaba a su lado, se encargó de taparle la boca y luego ella trato de compensar la estupidez de su novio.

\- ¡De Sakura-san!... Naruto-kun y Shikamaru- kun se referían a cómo vamos a entrar en casa de Sakura-san si ella decide irse con Tsunade-sama a un retiro para más estudios- Contestó tan rápida y nerviosa que Sai tuvo que unir una que otra palabra por sí mismo para tratar de comprender.

\- _Etto_ , pues podría ser con la llave, ¿no?, y a todo esto, si la fea no está, ¿para qué quieren entrar a su casa? - Pregunto Sai haciendo que todos se callaran pensándose una respuesta lógica, incluso Sakura no sabía que decir y por eso no le grito por haberla llamado así. Shikamaru estaba por dar su excusa, pero su habitual lentitud hizo que Kakashi tomara la delantera.

\- Lo que sucede es que Sakura, como alumna de la Quinta y considerada ahora, como la kunoichi médico más importante, resguarda muchos pergaminos y documentos esenciales para la aldea- Explicó calmo y luego tomó de la mesa su vaso de agua y le dio un sorbo. Sai estaba por recalcar que aún así, la llave era la solución, pero el peliplata se adelantó nuevamente-, pero tienes razón, que nos dé una copia de sus llaves y listo, que buena idea Sai...

\- Si, bueno... Yo debo irme, nos vemos después- Se despidió el pelinegro y, al darse la vuelta, miro a Ino un segundo, sonriendo sinceramente. La Yamanaka quedo perdida durante el tiempo que le tomo a Sai llegar hasta el otro lado del lugar y sentarse.

\- ¡Genial!, ahora 'el raro' está en el mismo lugar que nosotros, puede que escuche lo que digamos y tú súper fiesta se arruine- Espetó en un susurro Kiba mirando como Sai llegaba hasta a su mesa en donde se sentó y ordeno algo de carne mientras parecía revista los documentos de una misión.

\- Cállate Kiba- Regaño TenTen a su amigo viendo como por fin Ino les regresaba su atención.

\- Bueno, el plan queda como dije. Yo me encargo de entrar a su casa, ¿está claro? - Inquirió la rubia y, al notar como había algunas muecas de indecisión, pero ningún tipo de excusa, se levantó, tomó sus cosas mientras les sonreía mientras daba un _'entonces nos vemos frente a su casa mañana'_ y sin esperar respuesta, salió del lugar.

 **-)****(-**

Al día siguiente, la Yamanaka repetía la misma despedida que el día anterior con su madre, solo que esta vez sin levantar los brazos, pues los traía llenos de bolsas y bolsas de globos, carteles de felicidades y otras cosas más, además de traer una pequeña bolsa negra a su espalda.

Esta pequeña bolsa guardaba el presente que la ojiazul había elaborado, y luego envuelto, para Sai.

Nada podría haber borrado su sonrisa ese día, o eso pensaba ella pero, al llegar frente al lugar decidido para la fiesta, no pudo evitar ver como Sai le entregaba un ramo de flores a otra chica y luego de tomar sus cosas para la misión de unas horas que le había encargado al Hokage que le diera al chico, se fueron juntos.

\- Ino...- Trató de decir Sakura al ver como esta dejaba caer todo lo que traía al suelo. Justo llegaron detrás de la rubia el resto de los chicos -exceptuando a Shikamaru, Kakashi, Gai y Yamato, que seguían en la Torre del Hokage- y la escena protagonizada por el ninja y aquella joven pelinegra a la que había dado las flores, no pasó desapercibida por nadie.

A la heredera del clan Yamanaka nadie la iba a ver llorar así que, en el instante en que su pelirrosa amiga poso sus manos en su hombro para tratar de reconfortarla, Ino se soltó y dio un salto al tejado de la casa que tenía a su lado. Después de eso, sus amigos la perdieron de vista.

\- Se está dirigiendo al parque en el que jugábamos de niños- Dijo Kiba. Sakura había dicho que era mejor dejarla un momento sola, pero había pedido al Inuzuka que, como sensor, no la perdiera para acudir con ella en cualquier segundo.

\- Ino-chan debe estar muy triste- Exclamó Hinata acongojada y sin saber realmente que hacer para ayudar a su amiga. Naruto, que estaba a su lado, cerro el puño y apretó la quijada.

El rubio estaba muy molesto. _¡¿Qué diablos le sucedía al idiota de Sai?!,_ por toda la aldea corría el chisme de que él y la Yamanaka salían, tal vez no eran ' _oficialmente'_ novios, pero, _¡¿porque le rompía el corazón así a la rubia?!_

\- Ese idiota me va a escuchar- Murmuro el Uzumaki furioso al tiempo que se soltaba de la mano de Hinata y saltaba en dirección a la puerta de la aldea, y también, la dirección en la que Sai se había ido con la chica minutos antes.

\- ¿A dónde va Naruto? - Dijo Shikamaru llegando junto a los otros que faltaban, la Godaime y a algunos genin y chunin que habían sido compañeros o subordinados de Sai- ¿Y dónde está Ino?...

\- Naruto, creo que ira a golpear a Sai...- Contestó Sakura mirando aún por donde se había ido el rubio-, e Ino, debe de estar llorando en el parque cercano a la academia...- La pelirrosa volvió la vista para ver a un sorprendido pelinegro y ella, con su mirada triste y al mismo tiempo, dolida, exclamó- Estúpido Sai, todo se arruino por su culpa...

\- Sakura, ¿qué fue lo que paso? - Inquirió Yamato y Chouji que se colocó a su lado respondió, explicando todo lo que habían presenciado y la desilusión de Ino.

\- ¿Cómo era la chica? - Preguntó Shikamaru haciendo que todos se molestaran un poco por la falta de tacto que el Nara mostraba por el sufrir de su supuesta mejor amiga.

\- ¿Que importa cómo era?, yo no creo que sea más linda o atractiva que Ino, ella es mucho, mucho mejor persona que aquella chica- Exclamo con molestia TenTen haciendo asentir al resto.

\- Tal vez sea así TenTen, pero Shikamaru no preguntaría si no fuera algo importante- Considero Shino y luego este mismo describió a la susodicha. Al terminar de hablar, el Nara ya había volteado a ver a Kakashi y a Yamato que hablaban en susurros.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿porque querían saber quién era la chica con la que Sai engaño a Ino? - Cuestiono curioso Kiba dejando la amabilidad y el tacto de lado.

\- Te dije que enviarla en esta misión con Sai no era una buena idea...- Dijo con nerviosismo Yamato fijando la vista en el Hokage.

\- No pensé que fuera a traerle flores...- Respondió el peliplata mirando ahora al Nara que, después de un suspiro, se giró hacia Hinata y exclamo.

\- Trae a Naruto antes de que alcance a Sai y si ya lo hizo, trata de que no le diga nada de lo que paso aquí- La joven Hyuuga no entendió al inicio, pero Shikamaru la ignoro y comenzó a ordenar a los demás que hacer- Sakura, ve con Kiba y traigan de regreso a Ino. Lee, TenTen y Chouji, busquen lo que se necesite para la comida. Shino y los demás, debemos arreglar la casa del idiota de Sai así que...

\- ¡Shannaro!, ¡¿explícate Shikamaru?!, ¿qué diablos sucede? - Exigió saber la pelirrosa y el Nara miro al Hokage como encargándole esa explicación a él.

\- Hai, yo se los digo...- Respondió con desgano Kakashi y luego explico- La chica a la que Sai _'le dio'_ flores se llama Hiroko Akari*, ella al parecer está obsesionada con Sai... Shikamaru y Tenzo me advirtieron que no era buena idea poner esta misión justo con aquella chica, pero las misiones son entregadas en base a las habilidades de un shinobi y ella es buena en lo que hace...

\- Eso no importa, al parecer a Sai no le importa mucho si es amor u obsesión- Interrumpió la kunoichi experta en armas la explicación de su superior.

\- Claro que importa, Chouji explico todo y ustedes acordaron que todo lo que dijo era verdad...- Contradijo Shikamaru y luego el Hatake continuo con su explicación.

\- Sai no estaba dándole las flores por que quisiera dárselas, se las estaba regresando. Él la rechazo...- Esclareció todo misterio el Rokudaime y todos comenzaron a notar que Sai parecía algo incómodo cuando le entregaba las flores a la chica y ella no sonreía, sino que parecía querer llorar.

 _\- ¡Ino!_

 _\- ¡Naruto-kun!_

 _... Y todos se pusieron manos a la obra en obedecer a su amigo Nara..._

 **-)****(-**

\- Sai-sempai... Yo... No quiero que te sientas incómodo con mi compañía...- Decía la joven chunin mientras seguía al pelinegro corriendo por los árboles. Sai no la veía o contestaba, pero la tensión e incomodidad eran muy palpables.

\- Hiroko-san, cumplamos la misión y dejemos de lado nuestros problemas- Contesto el ojinegro girando a verla para sonreír falsamente como solía hacer con todo el mundo menos, con una chica en especial que, al llegar su imagen a la mente de este, no pudo evitar hacerlo sonreír de verdad girando a ver el camino nuevamente pero, de un segundo a otro, lo que vio no fue verde de las hojas sino amarillo y anaranjado, para al final, no distinguir nada más que negro al desmayarse por el impacto del puño de Naruto en su rostro.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! - Se oyó la voz de la Hyuuga haciendo al rubio detener su siguiente golpe.

 **-)****(-**

\- Soy una estúpida... Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan ingenua al pensar que yo también le importaba...- Se maldecía la Yamanaka con la bolsa negra del obsequio aún en sus manos.

Ino se levantó secando las lágrimas que había dejado caer y comenzó a encaminarse a un puente no muy lejano, para así, deshacerse del presente sin siquiera volver a verlo.

 _\- ¡Ino!, ¿dónde estás?_

 _\- ¡Hey, rubia!_

Llamaban a gritos Sakura y Kiba mientras que Akamaru les guiaba ágilmente.

Cuando la pelirrosa y el domador de perros gritaron el nombre de la rubia como por cuarta vez, Ino por fin los escuchó, justo antes de tirar por la borda del puente y directo en el agua el regalo.

Akamaru fue el primero en encontrarla y detrás de él, el castaño y la ojijade aparecieron. La Haruno se acercó a su amiga y la abrazo mientras regañaba maternalmente por ser tan impulsiva y, después de explicar lo que Shikamaru y el Hatake habían dicho, la primera en dirigirse de nuevo a casa del pálido joven fue Ino, retomando su sonrisa brillante.

 **-)****(-**

\- ¡Sai-sempai!, ¿se encuentra bien? - Pregunto la pelinegra al ver como su superior y amor platónico abrir los ojos poco a poco.

Naruto se acercó y alejo a la chica que estaba casi dándole respiración de boca a boca a su amigo y, después de un gran suspiro, el rubio comenzó a disculparse con el artista.

\- Yo... Hinata-chan... nosotros y todos... Ella... Lo-lo siento... Por golpearte- Balbuceo el Uzumaki y Sai lo miro confundido. Seguía algo mareado por el golpe, pero aún así, no entendía nada-. ¡Pero ya no importa, debemos volver a tu casa, ‛ttebayo!

\- No puedo, baka...- Soltó Sai totalmente calmado, poniéndose de pie y sobando aún el ojo morado que corría el riesgo de inflamarse por tan fuerte y enfurecido golpe- Tengo una misión, ya después de cumplirla claro que volveré a mi casa y podrás explicarme porque me golpeaste...- Diciendo esto, el chico tomó nuevamente sus cosas pues, al ser golpeado por el rubio, había caído desde una de las copas de los árboles. Por suerte, Hinata llego a tiempo para no dejarlo golpear el suelo tan violentamente.

\- En eso te equivocas, Sai-kun- Intervino la Hyuuga y explico que, en cualquier momento, otro jounin aparecería para suplirlo como líder de misión.

\- ¡¿Pero porque otro?!, ¡Sai-sama y yo trabajamos bien como equipo, ¿no es verdad?!- Dijo la joven aterrada porque la separaran del ex-miembro de raíz.

Sai la miro -al igual que Naruto y Hinata- algo incómodos y después, el pálido joven soltó- ¿cuánto tiempo tardara? – El chico dijo aquello sin sentimiento alguno de culpa por romper las ilusiones de la joven chunin.

 **-)****(-**

Al llegar a la casa del pelinegro, lo primero por lo que Ino opto por hacer fue revisar si Sai se encontraba ahí.

Al no encontrarlo y enterarse por voz de Lee y Gai que Hinata y Naruto habían ido por él y que lo más seguro es que ya no tardaran mucho, la Yamanaka se dispuso a ordenar y reordenar toda la fiesta...

 _Más o menos media hora después, Hinata, Naruto y el festejado aparecieron._

El rubio había insistido tanto en que Kakashi no lo requería en seguida en su despacho para reasignarle otra misión y explicarle porqué en medio de la que estaba, había enviado a otro shinobi. Y mejor, la pareja le propuso ir a su casa para que la ojiperla curara su maltrecho ojo.

Al entrar en su domicilio, Sai se encontró con las luces de todo el lugar apagadas. Esto no le sorprendió ni nada, el solía dejar todo en la penumbra mientras no estuviera, pero, lo que si llamo su atención fue un inusual y muy familiar perfume.

\- ¿Ino? - Exclamo Sai al sentir el exquisito aroma. El joven pelinegro deposito su mochila en el suelo y encendió la luz dejando a la vista toda la decoración mientras que todos exclamaban un _«¡Feliz cumpleaños!»_ al unísono.

El chico sonrió feliz, era una mueca diminuta, pero sincera.

Mientras todos pasaban a felicitarlo, Sai agradecía su amistad, su tiempo e incluso a Kiba, le agradeció el libro que una vez, en broma, le había recomendado. Sakura miro al castaño furiosa y comenzó a gritar y regañar a este.

\- ¡Estúpido, lo conoces y todavía le dices que lea el Kamasutra!, ¡Me mostró el libro a mí!, ¡¿Yo para qué diablos tenía que enterarme?!- Resoplaba furiosa la Haruno mientras todos reían y trataban de salvaguardar la descendencia del Clan Inuzuka.

\- _"No veo a Ino pero, ella este aquí, ¡lo sé!"_ \- Cavilo el festejado y Shikamaru, que aguardaba a que la pelea entre la kunoichi médico y el dueño de Akamaru acabase, observo al sujeto pensativo y buscando a alguien.

\- Esta en el balcón, dijo que no podía mirarte a la cara después de maldecirte tanto hoy...- Exclamo el Nara y Sai, sin comprender lo de maldecirte, agradeció la falta de interés en el joven estratega de molestarlo y dejarlo en la incertidumbre...

Al tomar el pomo de la puerta que conducía al balcón, el ojinegro se detuvo de abrir esta al oír la voz de la chica que buscaba.

\- ¿Que tal y me odia por no confiar en él?, pero yo no soy nadie para confiar en él... Él es libre para salir con otras chicas y yo también... O ¿no?...

\- No- Respondieron a espaldas de la joven y esta se tensó al reconocer al portador de aquella voz-. Yo no soy libre de nada, y tú tampoco...

\- Sai...- Exclamó Ino sorprendida al girarse, esta tenía en su rostro un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas, pero, no era la única diferente; él tenía una mirada decidida que muy pocas veces ella le había visto y, antes de notarlo, este se acercó a la Yamanaka y la sujeto del rostro.

Al saber a conciencia que pasaba, ambos ya tenían los labios unidos en un tierno beso, que no dudaron en afianzar al él abrazarla por la cintura y ella, al posicionar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sai! - Felicito la rubia al separarse y abrazarlo con todo el amor que ya no tenía que esconder.

\- Este, sin duda, es mi mejor cumpleaños, Ino...- Contesto Sai, regresándole el abrazo.

Desde la puerta que el pelinegro había dejado entreabierta, todos miraban tan tierna escena. Las chicas y todos los adultos sonreían y notaban como aquellos dos habían crecido y madurado, mientras que Naruto y los demás chicos, comenzaban a escabullirse para acabar con los bocadillos y la tarta de cumpleaños que había preparado Kurenai-sensei.

\- Pero, ¿cómo sabias que estaba aquí?, pedí que si preguntabas por mí, yo había tenido que hacer algo y llegaba más tarde...- Cuestionó Ino a su ahora novio algo confundida.

Sai le explico y contó todo lo que el Nara había dicho y este, aún en la puerta del balcón -pues él y Shino no se había ido a comer- trago saliva y susurro su típico 'mendokusai'.

La Yamanaka, como ninja sensor, había presenciado a todos desde rato atrás, pero, al querer ir a golpear a su amigo pelinegro, Sai la detuvo.

\- Aun así, si Shikamaru-san no me lo hubiese dicho, tu perfume es te delataría. Nadie más en la aldea usa fragancia de jazmín, gardenia y rosas más que tú...- Explico él y la chica sonrió algo sonrojada mientras volvían a besarse.

El sonido de Sakura gritando los hizo recordar que todos los esperaban dentro para celebrar el vigésimo cumpleaños de Sai. Así pues, Ino recordó que aún no daba su obsequio así que, tomando nuevamente la bolsa negra que había depositado ya rato atrás en el suelo, lo abrió y entrego.

La sonrisa de Sai se ensancho un poco más al tomar el estuche de pinturas que, por lo que observaba, eran hechas de sustancias naturales. El pelinegro comprendió que Ino había elaborado estas y agradeció profundamente a su novia el gesto.

\- Lo primero que pintaré con este regalo será tu retrato...

La rubia sonrió tomando la mano que él le ofrecía y entraron nuevamente en la casa en donde la Haruno ya se había encargado de detener a los tragones que, por poco, acababan con toda la comida.

 **-)****(-**

* Hiroko Akari: Pues solo quería aclarar lo inexistente de este personaje Jaj. No supe a quién poner de _'acosa-Sai'_ así que me inventé una XP

Y bueno, como me gusta cortar el capítulo en lo que se supone es el evento principal ¿no creen?, Jaj XD

Pero ya, no sé, creo que es mejor dejar a que imaginen el resto de la fiesta con Sai e Ino informando que, oficialmente, son pareja y pues... Creo que aún no puedo captar muy bien la esencia de Sai y me sale un poco OoC... Pero ya qué. Me gusto como quedo y espero a ustedes igual.

Como siempre, los invito a que lean mis otras fic así como a que me dejen sus hermosísimos reviews :D

Sin más que decir...

Hasta la próxima... Nos estamos leyendo...

CHAO Y BESITOS! ~(^•^)~


End file.
